


Eternal Torment

by CrystalNavy



Series: Darkness Inescapable [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: He aided me willingly, meaning he is mine.Such were the words of Morgoth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgoth claims what he considers his.

"Come to me." Mandos called "And be healed."

Almost immediately, a figure of pure darkness interposed themselves between Namo and Maeglin.

"Oh no, he is mine." Melkor announced "He has been mine since he agreed to aid me."

And then Melkor grabbed Maeglin's fea and reached into the tranluscent spirit, pulling an opaque object outside.

"With this, I claim this fea until the end of time." Melkor declared triumphantly.

Then both he and Maeglin's fea disappeared.

-x-

"You are mine." Melkor purred "And I'll enjoy playing with you, my vassal, my pet. My Lomion."

Maeglin recoiled. He didn't want to be called that by Melkor. Only his mother could call him that.

"Irisse is gone." Morgoth pinched him sharply "So are your father and uncle, so is your Itarille. She watched you fall to your death without even trying to help you. She didn't deserve your love."

"And you do?" Maeglin quipped

"I don't need to deserve anything." Morgoth laughed darkly "Because I am a God of Destruction, and of pain, and you're my little pet, Lomion, until the end of Arda."


	2. Invisible Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgoth has a plan in mind, one which is both cruel and clever.

The last battle was drawing nearer.

That was when large groups of soldiers began dying by bizarre means.

Turgon was the first, and both Tuor and Idril joined him soon.

Yet no one could pinpoint the culprit. Some had a theory that the culprit was invisible.

They were half-right.

For it was an invisible fea which did the killings.

-x-

"Well done, my Lomion." Morgoth purred, strapping the collar onto Maeglin's neck once more

Maeglin resisted the urge to vomit.

Not that he could, being dead and all, but the urge was there.

"This would be your task until victory be mine." Morgoth grinned "You will slay your kin and their allies, and no one will know you were the one who did it." 

Maeglin buried his face in his hands.

"Then again, maybe they should know. They should see you as a monster you really are, and then I'd be the only one left who loves you, my Lomion."

Maeglin let out a wordless plea, a cry for help, coming directly from his fea.

"You're mine, and you won't escape me." Morgoth pinched him again "Remember that, my little pet."


End file.
